Demonic Surprise (New version)
by the allen walker
Summary: This is the new and improved version of Demonic Surprise. The first chapter has more words on it, and it's not on second person point of view.
1. Chapter 1: The rumor, The White Demon

**Chapter 1**

Unknown Location

There are people walking in a hurry, and the people are not humans, but demonic beings that are busy just like any human on earth, but there's a man walking calmly down the street in between all the hustle. The man has silky black hair down to chin length and brown rust eyes that, when hungry turn red. The man hears footsteps behind him, but he doesn't break his calm walk. There are voices around, saying many different things at the same time; but then the man, walking around some ally between two buildings, hears a most interesting conversation between two people.

When the man gets closer to hear more of the conversation, what he hears gets his attention fast.

"Did you hear?"

"What?"

"They are saying that the white demon has been in the human world for quite some time, and that he doesn't remember anything at all. They are saying that he has amnesia"

"What!? Are you completely certain?"

"Of course I am"

"And how did that happened? I thought he would be more careful than that"

"Well, they said some humans summoned him, but after that he got captured. They also say that he was tortured and he made himself forget everything until he could deal with it on his own. You know the white demon is not like us. He is different"

"I know that, but to made himself forget everything, it must have been some very heavy torture"

"I know. For his own sake, I hope he never remembers"

"Why?"

"It's going to be painful. He will have nightmares about that"

"Oh. I guess you're right"

"Let's get out of here"

"Of course"

When these two people were done talking, the man walks away without being noticed, to think on what those two people talked about.

But the man doesn't stay thinking for very long and after all the thinking process, the man is gone like the wind with only one thought in his mind 'Mine'.


	2. Chapter 2: The planning, Worried friends

**Chapter 2**

England, London

Black Order HQ

No one knows how it turned from being a night without any clouds, to one where it was raining hard and pattering their roof relentlessly. While most people in the Black Order are awake, especially the scientists, others are sound asleep, even on this beautiful storm that's happening outside. On the stormy sky outside, a black raven is flying towards the Black Orders' building in order to find the white demon. The raven, which had such intelligent eyes that it couldn't have been an animal at all, was remembering what it heard from a conversation.

 _The raven was perched in a dead tree from the demon world, when it heard another interesting conversation between three demons._

" _There's a strange rumor going on that the white demon has been living with humans this whole time, but that he doesn't remember anything"_

" _You mean like amnesia?"_

" _Yes. I also heard that where he's living right now is where he first came into being"_

" _Where is that?"_

" _London, England. That's in the human world"_

" _What!?"_

" _Yes. Remember, the white demon is not like us"_

" _And how can you find the white demon? By scent alone?"_

" _Of course you can. The white demon has a unique scent. You can find him from almost anywhere in the world. That's how unique his scent is"_

' _Interesting' the raven thought, and left before it was noticed._

The raven, while flying in the storm, managed to perched itself on a tree outside the room, that from the smell it was giving, is where the white demon's residing. Inside the room we see a young teen of about 15 years of age, snow white hair, skin like the moon, a scar that goes from his cheek until his forehead and from there changes into a star pentacle. The clock stroke midnight while the raven watched the teen inside. At last, the raven left after the sun came out, while the boy slept peacefully, but not without a few twitches here and there.

While the boy stayed sleeping, the other people that lived in the Black Order HQ started waking up from their comfortable beds, except the scientists who fell asleep on their desks.

It was while everyone was in the cafeteria having breakfast, that one of them noticed that the boy with snow white hair was not with them.

"Hey, where's Allen?" asked a young teen girl with short cropped green hair named Lenalee.

"He's probably still sleeping in his room. Why?" said a red head with a green emerald eye, a headband and an eye patch, whose name is Lavi Bookman Jr, who after asking 'why' widened his eyes in recognition.

"Exactly! He never misses a meal. Besides, he's always the first one to be here before us" answered back Lenalee, recognizing Lavi look.

"Shall we look for him?" asked Lavi.

"Mm" said Lenalee, and both Lavi and Lenalee got up and they left the cafeteria.

While Lenalee and Lavi went looking for Allen in his room; in the house of the Noah's, a plan was forming in order to capture Allen in order to awaken the fourteenth. A peaceful day would turn into disaster when the Noah would attack the day after tomorrow. But what no one knows is that another sinister plot is being form.

 **Heart of unknown forest**

A black raven was perched on its trees, thinking of a plan to capture the white haired teen in his clutches, and to awaken his memories. A plot started forming in the raven's head when it received information of another plot happening the day after tomorrow.

'Soon I will have you, and no one shall take you away. This I promise, for I guard what is MINE greedily' and the raven left to organize his plan.


	3. Chapter 3: The capture, Insight Battle

**Chapter 3**

 _It has been said, that White Demon's are born on the blue moon and not on the blood moon like so many other demons. While a demon that is born on the blood moon is powerful, one born on the blue moon is rare and they tend to become very powerful, and sought after. Demons born on the blue moon tend to have a unique scent and unique magic that only they can use._

 _While demons born on the blood moon tend to carry the scent of sulfur, ash and blood, ones born on the blue moon tend to have the scent of earth, ash and rain. A truly unique scent combination._

 _Demons born on the blue moon tend to be summoned by humans, on the rare occasions that the humans can, and they can become quite 'attached' to the human that summoned them, but not, if the human has mistreated it. If a human either tortures or mistreats this type of demon, a terrible curse shall be cast upon them, and no matter what, only the demon that cast it can break it, but this also means that the demon will lose everything, be it their memories, powers or both things at the same time._

 _When that happens, the demon shall be reborn on the human world as a human, until such a time that they remember their memories and regain their powers. This is called the sealing period, or more commonly known as the waiting period._

 **Black Order HQ**

By the time Allen woke up, it was evening, and he still didn't feel hungry, in fact the only thing he felt was a lethargy so great that the only thing he wanted to do was sleep and never wake up, but he didn't want to do that. He didn't want to worry his friends, but he was still feeling sleepy. Surely his friends could wait until he woke up again. With that mindset, Allen went back to sleep, not noticing the changes on his body that were occurring little by little.

While Allen went back to sleep, his friends were getting more worried. This was the fifth time this has happened today, and not even the smell of food could wake him up.

"I'm worried" Lenalee said with a worried frown on her face.

"You're not the only one Lenalee" was Lavis' response. "I really hope everything is okay"

"Me too, Lavi. Me too"

"Tch"

"Really Kanda, aren't you worried at all?"

"Why should I? He's nothing more than a beansprout" and he left.

"Maybe we should check on him Lavi" was Lenalee suggestion.

"Then what are we waiting for" and they both got up and headed to Allen's room.

Inside Allen's room, with Allen asleep, a few changes were happening to his body. Not noticeable ones, but if you were looking hard enough they were seeable. A few of the changes included a softer face, but no so much that he has the face of a girl and a slim toned body that hid the muscle that was beneath it.

Around the same time that Lenalee and Lavi decided to visit Allen, he started to wake up. Still half asleep, and still in sleep clothes, Allen decided to get something to eat in the cafeteria. His stomach was killing him since he hasn't eating anything the whole day. Outside his room he found Kanda in the process of going to his own room.

But before anything could be said, a large tremor was felt. It seemed that from the outside, the Noah decided to attack. Everyone went to their own battle stations and from then on, everything went downhill.

The Noah's attack was brutal. People were dropping like flies, the exorcists were fighting until exhaustion, the Akuma kept killing more people and the Noah were toying with everyone. As of right now, the only ones who were still fighting were Kanda and Allen. But Allen was getting tired, and the more he fought, the more tired he became. He didn't have anything to eat the whole day, and fighting right now was depleting his stamina, especially when keeping Crown Clown in activation mode.

An Akuma decided to pick up Allen and throw him towards the ground hard, while said person cough up blood and passed out, deactivating his Innocence. While this happened, Tyki was close enough that when Allen passed out he picked him up and went to the rest of the Noah with his precious cargo.

"I got him, Earl"

"Good, good. We got what we came for exorcists. Ta for now" and the Akumas, Noah and the Earl left with Allen in their grasp.

"No!" "ALLEN!" "Give him back" were a few of the screams that people made concerning Allen. The last one was Lenalee, who tried to follow, but couldn't since she was tired and had no energy and stamina left. Because of this she started crying, and not only her, a few more people started crying. Others were pissed, like Kanda, others were happy that the 'Noah' left, and others were neutral like Bookman. Mostly everyone was looking with a sad look at where the Noah left with Allen.

 **Noah Hideout**

Every Noah appeared inside their hideout, with Tyki carrying Allen. After that they decide to put Allen in confined room with no windows. Only a bed, a bathroom, with no windows also, and a walk-in closet. After they put him to bed, they all noticed the heavy breathing and sweaty face. The only thing they did was put a cold compress on his forehead, and for every hour, they would change it.

What none of the Noah noticed was that a crow followed them towards their hideout and stayed there, watching everything that was happening.

 _In other to awaken a sealed White Demon's power, a blood moon demon's blood is necessary. But not just any blood moon demon, it has to be the White Demon's mate._

 _When a White Demon recovers their memories and powers, that is the time when everyone must be careful, since they tend to be volatile and hostile to anyone, no matter if it's human or not._

 _Only the mate of the white demon can stop the white demons' rampage. Most often this strategy doesn't work, since the white demon doesn't have the mate beside it. The mate could be anyone, be it human, demon or hybrid._


End file.
